


Como irritar seu irmão gêmeo

by krful, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anivents, Comedy, Gen, Mabel maravilhosa sempre
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Em uma tarde de domingo, Mabel fica entediada e decide fazer uma aposta com o irmão, onde seu objetivo era irritá-lo por uma hora.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Como irritar seu irmão gêmeo

O sol brilhava em uma tarde de domingo, e o ventilador da cabana do mistério era a única coisa que salvava os Pines do calor. Mabel e Dipper estavam sentados no sofá da sala, tentando achar algum programa divertido na televisão, completamente entediados.

— Dipper, posso te incomodar? — Mabel perguntou, fazendo o irmão rir após franzir a sobrancelha.

— Que pergunta, hm? Por que, Mabel? — cruzou os braços.

— Eu estou entediada! — fez um beiço.

— E a culpa é minha?

— Vamos fazer uma aposta, assim; eu te perturbo por uma hora inteira, e você não pode desistir. Se você conseguir me aturar, você ganha… um chocolate! — o garoto riu. Mabel estendeu a mão, e logo disse: — Feito?

— Feito. — riu novamente.

Ativou um cronômetro, colocando-o para apitar em uma hora, que seria o tempo de duração da aposta.

A garota levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e correu para a cozinha e, pegando duas tampas de panela, voltou para a sala. Assim que chegou, começou a bater uma tampa na outra, causando um barulho totalmente estrondoso.

— Ah, é ISSO? — gritou, tapando os ouvidos.

— Eu disse que vou te perturbar, Dipper! — gargalhou.

Ficara assim por uns trinta segundos, até se cansar e decidir partir para outra ideia. Sentou-se ao lado do garoto, e começou a cutucá-lo constantemente.

— Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!

— O que foi? — coçou os olhos, tentando manter a paciência.

— Você parece uma batata. — riu da sua própria piada. — Você sabia que parece uma batata? Mas não uma batata normal, uma batata diferente, e- — fora interrompida pelo garoto.

— Mabel.

— Sim?

— Pode fazer o favor de parar pelo menos um segundo?!

— Não. — fez uma careta, e o outro bufou de forma raivosa.

A garota, por sua vez, continuou o seu “raciocínio” — a forma que gostava de chamar aquela linha de pensamento — do irmão ‘parecer uma batata’, já que estava o deixando sem paciência.

Poucos minutos depois, Dipper levantou-se do sofá e foi até a escada, mas ao subir um degrau, teve o braço puxado pela irmã. Franziu a testa e cruzou os braços, se irritando ainda mais.

— Aonde pensa que vai?

— Vou pro meu quarto. Não aguento mais! — a garota deu uma risada curta.

— Então admite sua derrota?

— Claro que não. — riu sério.

— Ah, então me segue! — animada, levou novamente o garoto até a sala, sentando-se no chão. — A Candy está viajando com os pais, a Grenda não está em casa, e eu tenho que contar isso pra alguém, e já que você está aqui, vou contar pra você. O que- — de novo, foi interrompida pelo garoto.

— Contar o quê, Mabel? O que é tão importante pra você não poder esperar suas amigas chegarem e contar pra elas? — bufou, revirando os olhos.

— Minhas paixões de verão, duh! — brincou, fazendo o irmão soltar um: “ah, não!”.

Ficou falando de seus romances de verão por pelo menos meia hora, o que irritava bastante Dipper — esse era o principal motivo pelo qual havia escolhido justamente esse assunto —, e esse era o seu objetivo. Minutos depois, Dipper já estava com uma enorme vontade de desistir e dar a vitória para Mabel, mesmo sem saber o que teria que fazer para ela. Tapou os ouvidos e disse:

— Ok, ok, já chega! Será que eu posso fazer uma limonada? — nesse momento, a garota levantou rapidamente e começou a dar pulinhos de alegria.

— Limonada, isso! Nós podemos desenhar rostos nos limões e agasalhar eles com um cobertor, aí eles irão virar limões bebês! — Dipper colocou as mãos na face, pensando “qual é o problema da minha irmã?”. — Espera, espera! Eu vou te ensinar como fazer limões bebês! — saiu correndo até a cozinha, sendo perseguida pelo irmão.

— Não, de forma alguma! Eu desisto! — na hora em que falara isso, o cronômetro apitou, e os dois se entreolharam. — Quem ganhou? — perguntou, e os dois pensaram por alguns segundos.

— Acho que foi empate.

O garoto saiu correndo em disparado até a geladeira, pegando o chocolate e saindo rapidamente da cabana do mistério, o que deixou a garota confusa e irritada. Correu atrás dele, procurando o mesmo em volta da casa.

— Dipper, volta aqui! Não é pra você comer o chocolate todo, seu… ladrão!


End file.
